Ikemen
by Indra Kusuma
Summary: Namaku Naruto. Sejak SMP aku selalu dikerumuni oleh makhluk bernama wanita. Entah kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Itu membuatku tidak tenang. Aku masuk ke SMA khusus laki-laki. Ketenangan yang selama ini tak kurasakan mulai menghampiriku. Aku dapat menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswa normal. Tapi ketenangan itu kembali menghilang setelah aku dipindahkan ke SMA Kuoh, markas para wanita.
1. Kehidupan Lamaku Kembali Lagi!

Yo, _publish_ _fic_ dikarenakan sebagai pengganti _fic_ **Ketukan Malaikat**. _Fic_ itu sudah saya hapus dan ini sebagai gantinya. Semoga lebih bagus.

* * *

 **Ikemen**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe! HaremNaru! No Supernatural! OOC!

 **Note:** _Ikemen_ adalah sebutan untuk pria tampan.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kehidupan Lamaku Kembali Lagi!**

 **.**

"BANGUN NARUTO!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata membingkai indah di wajahnya.

"Iya, iya Nee-san. Bentar lagi oke?" gumamku setengah sadar sambil mempererat pelukan pada gulingku. Tak menghiraukan kakakku yang sedang teriak tak jelas.

"Kau ini manusia atau kerbau hah? Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus? Ingat ini hari pertamamu masuk di sekolah baru!" kata Karin, itulah nama kakakku.

Saat ini dia sedang mengguncang tubuhku. Ah menyebalkan sekali! Padahal aku masih ingin meneruskan mimpiku yang seru. Jika sudah hampir sadar seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan mimpiku? Dasar kakak menyebalkan! Setidaknya berikan waktu 5 menit lagi untukku tidur.

"Bentar Nee-san … aku masih ngantuk," keluhku.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat bangun atau tidak ada jatah ramen selama 1 minggu!"

"BAIK AKU SUDAH BANGUN NEE-SAN TERCINTA!"

Begitulah hidupku. Jika ada sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan kemauan kakak maka dia selalu mengancam tidak ada jatah ramen selama 1 minggu. Haah … aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Nah begitu anak baik. Sekarang cepat mandi, kakak sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Iya, iya." Balasku malas sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi dengan ditemani oleh rasa kantuk yang masih belum hilang.

Sedikit penjelasan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku sekarang berumur 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha –SMA khusus laki-laki. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah pindah ke SMA Kuoh yang berada di kota Kuoh. Kalian ingin tahu alasannya? sederhana, aku terpaksa pindah kota karena pekerjaan kakakku. Ah sial! padahal aku sudah nyaman di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Kenapa nasibku selalu dipertemukan dengan makhluk bernama wanita? Mungkin 1 atau 2 biasa-biasa saja tapi kalau 1 sekolah? Yang totalnya bisa mencapai ratusan wanita? Sumpah aku tak akan tahan di sana! Apalagi SMA Kuoh dulunya sekolah khusus wanita.

Sial! sial! sial! kehidupan normalku sebagai _danshi koukousei_ akan berakhir sebentar lagi!

15 menit kemudian, aku turun dari kamarku yang berada di lantai 2 menuju ruang makan di lantai 1. Aku sudah memakai pakaian seragamku dengan rapih. " _Ohayou_ , Nee-san." Sapaku ramah lalu duduk di kursi.

"Bukannya kita sudah bertemu tadi? Lalu untuk apa sapaanmu?" balas Karin-nee dengan wajah ditekuk. Sepertinya dia masih marah karena aku telat bangun tidur.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah saja." Balasku cuek.

"Simpan sapaan ramahmu itu, sekarang cepat makan dan pergi ke sekolah. Nee-san tak mau kau terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, mengerti?"

"Iya iya …."

Aku dan Karin-nee mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Kenapa hanya kami berdua yang sarapan? Karena kedua orang tua kami, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ayahku bekerja sebagai Menteri luar Negeri dan Ibuku bekerja sebagai _traveler_. Keduanya memiliki jadwal padat dan jarang pulang ke rumah. Yah … meskipun sekarang aku dan Karin-nee tidak tinggal di rumah melainkan di apartemen.

Setelah makan selesai, aku bergegas berangkat sekolah, tak lupa berpamitan pada kakakku. "Nee-san aku berangkat dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

Aku melihat gerbang SMA Kuoh yang begitu tinggi. Badanku gemetar, jantungku berdetak kencang. Tenang Naruto, tenangkan dirimu! Kau harus bersikap senormal mungkin dan tak mencolok. Aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. Hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah tak berbuat sesuatu yang mencolok. Aku tak boleh menjadi pusat perhatian!

Aku memulai langkah memasuki SMA Kuoh. Sejauh ini keadaan masih normal. Aku tak menjadi pusat perhatian. Kulihat ke sekelilingku banyak murid perempuan dibanding murid laki-laki. Mereka sepertinya menghiraukanku. Itu bagus!

Aku berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi. Di depan ada pertigaan. Aku sudah tahu letak ruang Kepala Sekolah karena kemarin diberitahu oleh Karin-nee. Aku belok kiri dengan cepat namun sesuatu menghalangiku.

BRUK!

"A-aduh …,"

Sial! aku menabrak seorang wanita sampai jatuh. "Eh … ma-maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku gugup sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Ka-kacamataku di mana?" gumam gadis itu yang dapat kudengar. Dia meraba-raba lantai dengan kedua tangannya.

Kulihat ada kacamata yang berada tidak jauh di samping kanannya. Aku mengambil kacamata itu lalu diberikan pada gadis yang telah kutabrak. "I-ini kacamatamu,"

Kulihat gadis itu menerimanya. Dia lalu memakai kacamata itu dan melihatku. Pandangan kami bertemu, aku dapat melihat warna violet di matanya. Indah.

"Terima kasih," katanya ambigu lalu berdiri tegak.

"Ah tidak. Jangan berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu sampai jatuh." Kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang pastinya tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku juga yang salah karena jalan terburu-buru."

Kulihat wajah gadis di depanku ini nampak datar dan tegas. Gadis ini memiliki tipe _anti-mainstream_ dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya yang berpenampilan imut, mudah berekspresi, dan selalu memiliki nada berbeda di setiap ucapannya.

"Etto … namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

"Uzumaki? Begitu ya, kau adalah murid baru di sekolah ini 'kan?" tebak gadis itu yang membuatku kaget.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu aku murid baru di sini?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

"Aku Ketua OSIS, Sona Sistri. Salam kenal juga Uzumaki-kun."

APA!? Ketua OSIS? Sial. Di hari pertamaku sekolah aku sudah berurusan dengan ketua OSIS, nasibku buruk sekali! Jika gadis ini mempermasalahkan kejadian tadi bisa habis hidupku.

"Ah maaf karena tidak sopan. Aku tak tahu kau ketua OSIS." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, Uzumaki-kun mau ke ruang Kepala Sekolah 'kan? Biar kuantar." Tawar Sona yang mau tidak mau membuatku kembali menatap mata violetnya.

"Apa boleh?" tanyaku bodoh. Tentu saja itu pertanyaan bodoh! Hei seseorang yang menawarkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu pastilah tak perlu ditanya lagi. Bodohnya diriku.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan yang menawarkan."

"Kalau begitu silahkan bimbing jalannya, Sona-san." Pintaku. Sekilas aku dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Entah karena apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti gelagatnya sedikit aneh saat aku selesai berbicara. Sona langsung membalikkan badan dan menuntun jalan. Aku hanya mengikuti Sona saja.

"I-itu ruang Kepala Sekolahnya, Uzumaki-kun." Ucap Sona sambil menunjuk pintu besar di depan. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa memang ada yang aneh dengan Sona. Pertama, saat dia bergumam kehilangan kacamatanya nadanya seperti gadis biasa yang kehilangan sesuatu. Kedua, saat kembali memakai kacamata nadanya berubah menjadi datar dan tegas. Ketiga, saat ucapanku yang terakhir Sona jadi gugup? Gadis ini memang aneh.

"Terima kasih Sona-san." Kataku lembut yang membuat Sona menegang.

"Eh … i-itu … tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Uzumaki-kun. Semoga kamu betah belajar di sekolah ini." Kata Sona tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia buru-buru pergi dengan langkah cepat. Kulihat Sona sempat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkinkah dia menangis karena aku? Oh kuharap tidak.

Aku lalu masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dan berbicara dengan beliau mengenai statusku sebagai siswa pindahan. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang akhirnya beliau memasukanku ke kelas 2-A. Wah ternyata kelasku sama seperti di SMA sebelumnya. Kuharap kehidupanku di sana sama normalnya dengan kehidupanku di SMA khusus laki-laki.

Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku menunggu Wali Kelas 2-A di ruangannya. Beliau orangnya baik. Beliau selalu bercerita tentang sejarah SMA Kuoh. Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya datang juga Wali Kelasku yang akan mengantarkanku ke kelas 2-A.

"Mungkinkah kamu siswa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu ya?"

"Iya." Balasku singkat sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah Wali Kelasmu. Kebetulan sekarang adalah jadwalku mengajar di kelas 2-A. Ayo sekarang kita ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi."

"Baiklah, mohon bimbingannya, Kakashi-sensei."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Kakashi-sensei membawaku ke kelas 2-A yang terletak di gedung utama lantai 2. Dalam perjalanan, beliau selalu bercerita tentang suasana di kelasnya. Kakashi-sensei memberitahukan bahwa kelas 2-A 70% muridnya berjenis kelamin wanita, sisanya laki-laki. Oh _shit!_ Kelas itu lebih buruk dari kelasku di SMP.

"Kita sudah sampai. Uzumaki-kun tunggu dulu di sini. Setelah aku suruh baru kau boleh masuk." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia lalu memasuki kelasnya dan berbincang sebentar sebelum suara Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk masuk.

Aku membuka pintu kelas, kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Memang benar, wanita lebih banyak dari laki-laki. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Tapi aku harus tetap tenang dan bersikap biasa saja. Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati Kakashi-sensei yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anak-anakku, kita mempunyai murid baru yang jauh-jauh datang dari kota Konoha. Uzumaki-kun, silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Kata Kakashi-sensei.

Kembali aku memandang sekitar. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Ini buruk! Aku melihat ada beberapa pasang mata yang memandangku tertarik. Aku harus bersikap layaknya siswa pindahan biasa.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Salam kenal. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pindahan dari SMA Konoha Timur khusus laki-laki. Mohon bimbingannya teman-teman." Ucapku lalu membungkuk sopan.

Aku tak langsung menegakkan tubuhku, ingin mengetahui respon apa yang mereka berikan. Beberapa detik berlalu tak ada suara terdengar. Hening. Ini bagus! Biasanya siswa yang mendapat perhatian selalu diteriaki seperti;

' _Kyaaa dia tampan sekali!'_

' _Berama nomor hpmu tampan?'_

' _Apa kau ingin jadi pacarku tampan?'_

' _Menikahlah denganku tampan!'_

Kira-kira teriakan seperti itu yang kuketahui dari anime dan beberapa cerita fiksi yang pernah kubaca. Jika tidak ada teriakan seperti itu BERARTI aku tak akan mendapatkan banyak perhatian! YES! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat masa depanku sebagai siswa normal di SMA ini.

Dengan penuh percaya diri dan senyum mengembang kutegakkan tubuhku. Kuedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke segala penjuru kelas. Kulihat mereka biasa sa– ADA APA INI! aku kaget bukan main. Melihat para siswi yang wajahnya semerah tomat dengan di sekitarnya terdapat bunga-bunga kasat mata. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi … hidung mereka mengeluarkan DARAH!

 _KUSO!_ INI LEBIH BURUK DARI ANIME DAN CERITA YANG PERNAH KUBACA SEBELUMNYA!

* * *

Sudah 30 menit aku belajar di kelas ini. Kakashi-sensei masih terus menerangkan tentang sejarah Jepang. Memang itulah pekerjaannya sebagai guru. Sensei ahlinya dalam bidang sejarah baik negeri sendiri ataupun sejarah dunia. Aku mendengar Sensei berbicara, yang saat ini Kakashi-sensei sedang terangkan adalah pelajaran SMP. Kenapa? karena Kakashi-sensei ingin kembali mengingatkan pelajaran yang telah lampau sebelum masuk ke bab baru. Begitulah katanya.

"Uzumaki-kun, coba kau jawab pertanyaan dari sensei." Kata Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Baik." Aku langsung berdiri dan memandang sensei serius.

"Tanggal berapakah Amerika melancarkan serangan bom atom ke kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki? Serta berapa korban jiwa dari kedua serangan tersebut?"

"Amerika melancarkan serangan ke kota Hiroshima pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945 dan Nagasaki pada tanggal 9 Agustus 1945. Total jumlah korban akibat 2 serangan itu mencapai 129.000-246.000 jiwa lebih." Jawabku dengan lancar dan tenang.

"Benar sekali. Kamu boleh duduk Uzumaki-kun."

Aku kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ini bagus. Kesan pertamaku pada Kakashi-sensei berjalan lancar. Bukan apa-apa, aku diberi tahu oleh temanku dulu bahwa jika ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus maka dekatilah wali kelasmu. Jika kau sudah dekat maka kemungkinan wali kelasmu akan memberikan bonus nilai pada setiap mata pelajaran. Trik ini sudah kupakai lebih dari 3 tahun dan hasilnya memang memuaskan, aku selalu berada di jajaran atas peringkat kelas. Ngahaha….

Aku merasakan seseorang memandangiku terus, kulihat ke samping kananku. "Irina-san, kenapa kau melihatku terus? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Shidou Irina, gadis berambut _orange_ yang dikucir 2 itu tersontak. "E-eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kata Irina lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

Aku menggaruk pipiku. Bingung dengan sifat teman sebangku seperti Irina. Yah, sekarang aku terdampar di kelas penuh dengan makhluk bernama wanita. Parahnya lagi aku sekandang (sebangku) dengan wanita seperti Irina. Gadis yang memiliki sifat … ah aku tak kuat menjelaskannya.

"Ne ne Naru-kun," panggil Irina manja.

Jujur aku cukup risih dengan panggilan akrab itu. Bahkan kakakku yang sudah bersama sejak dulu tak pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Mungkin Irina berpikir kita telah dekat hanya karena _'kebetulan'_ sebangku denganku.

"Ada apa Irina-san?" kataku malas.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kamu orangnya pintar ya. Aku jadi senang kita sebangku." Kata Irina mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Ya begitulah. Jadi bisakah Irina-san tidak mengobrol denganku saat pelajaran berlangsung? Aku ingin berkonsentrasi."

Kata-kata bagus! Irina tidak akan menolak permintaanku. Sebenar lagi aku akan bebas dari gangguan wanita saat jam pelajaran.

"Hmm … baiklah. Tapi kalau ada yang tidak kumengerti boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Asalkan masih ada kaitannya dengan pelajaran."

" _Yattai!_ Terima kasih Naru-kun."

Sejak saat itu, Irina tidak pernah lagi berbicara denganku selama pelajaran. 40 menit kemudian pelajaran Kakashi-sensei selesai. Sekarang sudah memasuki pelajaran ke 2 yaitu Biologi dengan guru bernama Mei Terumi. 10 menit kemudian aku melihat seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut coklat maroon masuk. Aku bertaruh bahwa itu adalah Mei-sensei. Dan benar saja, dia adalah guru biologi. Terbukti dari ketua kelas yang menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk memberi hormat.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Mulai saat ini pelajaran Biologi memasuki bab baru tentang REPRODUKSI."

"UOOO!"

"AKHIRNYA PELAJARAN YANG KUTUNGGU-TUNGGU SELAMA HIDUPKU DIMULAI!"

"MEI-SENSEI KAU YANG TERBAIK!"

"AYO CEPAT MEI-SENSEI TERANGKAN PADA KITA!"

Telingaku sakit gara-gara teriakan mendadak dari hampir seluruh murid laki-laki di sini. Iyalah hampir seluruh karena hanya aku yang tidak berteriak tak jelas seperti tadi. Kulihat Mei-sensei hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini.

Mei-sensei mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Seluruh murid menyiapkan buku catatan masing-masing. Terlebih bagi kaum adam yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat menulis. Terbukti dari seberapa cepatnya gerakan pensil yang kulihat. Dasar sekumpulan laki-laki tak bermoral, pikirku saat itu.

"Ne Naru-kun," panggil Irina.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kan aku sudah bilang jangan berbicara saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, Irina-san."

"Tidak tidak. Aku bukan mengajak Naru-kun ngobrol."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, boleh 'kan?" pinta Irina sambil memasang wajah imut membuatku sulit menelan ludah.

"Y-ya jika pertanyaanmu seputar pelajaran tidak jadi masalah. Irina-san ingin bertanya apa?" tanyaku gugup tapi mati-matian aku bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Pertanyaan pertamaku, sperma itu apa?" tanya Irina dengan tampang polosnya.

GLEK!

A-APA?! DI-DIA TADI TANYA APA? S-sperma … sial, apa aku harus menjelaskan kepunyaanku sendiri? Tapi memang benar pertanyaan Irina berhubungan dengan pelarajan biologi bab REPRODUKSI. Tapi … KENAPA YANG DITANYA HAL ITU!? aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"I-irina-san, tadi 'kan Mei-sensei sudah menjelaskan tentang sperma." Kataku sebagai perisai utama.

"Aku masih belum paham meskipun Mei-sensei sudah menjelaskannya tadi. Sepertinya menanyai kepada yang punya lebih baik." Sepertinya serangan Irina lebih kuat daripada perisaiku. Ah kenapa disaat seperti ini otakku malah tak bisa jalan. Apakah aku memang harus menjawab pertanyaan Irina?

Tapi sebagai laki-laki sejati aku harus menjelaskan apa itu sperma, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jika Irina bertanya seputar pelajaran maka aku harus mejawab. Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan –menahan malu, menahan gugup, bersikap normal aku bisa menejaskan sejelas-jelasnya tentang sperma.

" _Souka_ … aku mengerti. Terima kasih Naru-kun, kau yang terbaik. Lalu untuk pertanyaan keduaku,"

Kedua? Apa-apaan gadis ini? perkataannya menyiratkan masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada. Oh Tuhan berilah kekuatan pada hambamu ini agar kuat menahan malu yang tak ketolong.

"Naru-kun, aku masih belum mengerti tentang sel telur. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah manusia itu melahirkan? Kenapa ada sel telur di dalam tubuh wanita? Kan wanita tidak bertelur." Sekarang, ya SEKARANG gadis di sampingku menampilkan wajah imutnya. Sial! wanita memang makhluk paling menyeramkan di dunia. Aku dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kesadaran agar tak lepas dari tubuhku.

"Irina-san. Aku kurang begitu mengerti tentang sel telur. Lebih baik tanya saja pada Mei-sensei. Beliau pasti lebih tahu daripada aku." YES YES YES! Kini perisaiku pasti tak akan tertembus oleh Irina. Dia pasti tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak kata-kataku.

"Ta-tapikan … Mei-sensei belum menerangkan tentang sel telur,"

"Oleh sebab itu aku menyarankanmu untuk bertanya langsung pada Mei-sensei agar lebih paham." Aku tak mau kalah oleh tampang imutmu itu Irina!

"Tapi, misalkan Mei-sensei menunjukku untuk menerangkan sel telur dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya maka aku akan diberi hukuman. Mei-sensei itu guru menakutkan. Dia selalu bertanya pada murid tentang pelajaran yang belum diterangkan. Jika tak bisa menjawab maka akan diberi hukuman. Aku tak tahu apa hukuman itu tapi … Ayame-chan pernah diberikan hukuman dan besoknya dia absen sekolah karena sakit." Kata Irina dengan tampang ketakutan.

Aku tak tahan dengan tampang itu. Aku baru sehari di sekolah ini jadi aku tidak tahu persis watak guru-guru lain. Mungkinkah Irina berkata bohong? Atau jujur? Ah sepertinya Irina memang memiliki serangan yang lebih kuat daripada perisaiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan." Dengan berat hati aku menjelaskan apa itu sel telur sebisaku.

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti. Jadi, intinya jika sperma bertemu dengan sel telur dan membuahinya maka akan tercipta embrio, janin, dan akhirnya menjadi bayi. Begitu 'kan Naru-kun?" tanya Irina dengan ceria.

Tak ada rona merah di wajahnya. Semua perkataan Irina bagaikan hal biasa. Oh ayolah, gadis normal pasti akan malu-malu berbicara topik itu. Apakah Irina termasuk gadis abnormal? Atau memang dirinya yang kelewat polos?

"Sekarang pertanyaan terakhir,"

Akhirnya … AKHIRNYA sebentar lagi aku akan lepas dari siksaan batin yang mengekangku selama kurang lebih 10 menit ini tapi bagiku bagaikan 10 hari. "Apa itu? cepat tanyakan saja jangan malu-malu seperti itu." Kataku cepat tak berpikir panjang yang melihat gerak-gerik malu-malu Irina.

"Baiklah jika Naru-kun meminta cepat,"

"Ya apa itu?" aku semakin tidak sabaran.

"Bagaimana cara mempertemukan sperma dengan sel telur?"

BRAK!

ADA APA DENGAN GADIS INI! OH YA TUHAN KELUARKANLAH HAMBAMU INI DARI SIKSAAN BATIN TAK TERTAHAN. TOLONG KELUARKANLAH AKU DARI KELAS- AH TIDAK, DARI SEKOLAH ABNORMAL INI!

"A-ada apa Naru-kun? kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menyundul meja? Apa kamu sakit? Atau … kamu tak tahu cara menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaanku? Baiklah jika itu penyebabnya. Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk menjawab dengan lisan." Kata Irina yang khawatir dengan kondisiku.

Ah akhirnya Irina menyerah juga. Terima kasih Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan setengah doaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu menatap Irina yang selalu tersenyum indah padaku. Eh tunggu! Tunggu tunggu … tadi gadis ini berkata tak akan memaksaku menjawab dengan lisan … itu berarti!

"Naru-kun boleh menjawabnya dengan praktek langsung."

"AKU TAK SUDI MELAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGANMU!"

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Akhirnya suara bagaikan lonceng di Surga itu terdengar. Aku telah lepas dari SIKSAAN batinku. Terima kasih wahai penguasa waktu. Akhirnya aku telah lepas dari iblis berwujud manusia yang diberi nama Irina.

"Naru-kun, selama istirahat kamu mau ke mana? Keliling sekolah atau ke kantin?" tanya Irina.

Aku menatap balik wajah Irina sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku di kelas saja. Aku membawa _bento_."

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku gabung dengan teman-temanku ya!"

Sekalian enyah saja dari sini. Perkataan itu hanya terucap dalam hatiku. "Baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkan menulis pelajaran yang belum sempat kucatat."

Irina menghampiri grupnya yang ada di belakang. Bangku Irina dan aku berada di sebelah kiri dekat jendela di jajaran tengah. Dengan posisiku sekarang aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar secara jelas. Aku kembali melanjutkan acara menulisku.

Di sisi lain, Irina terlihat bergosip ria bersama teman-teman 1 grupnya. Entah apa itu, aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengar. Mungkin masalah seputar wanita. Aku juga tak peduli.

"Hei Irina, kau beruntung sekali bisa 1 bangku bersama Naruto-kun-ku." Celetuk siswi lain.

"Sejak kapan Naruto berpacaran denganmu?" tanya sinis siswi lainnya.

"Memang saat ini tidak. Tapi suatu hari aku pasti akan mendapatkan Naruto-kun-ku!"

"Memang kau bisa? Dengan tampang jelekmu itu?"

"Hei siapa yang kau sebut jelek?"

"Sudah-sudah. Hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang tidak berguna ini." Lerai Irina.

"Hmp! Mentang-mentang kau yang paling dekat dengan Naruto-kun-ku jangan seenaknya pasang muka penuh kemenangan itu Irina!"

"Lupakan hal itu, yang lebih penting lagi. Naru-kun benar-benar tampan ya?" gossip pun dimulai dengan sepatah kalimat Irina.

"Aku setuju denganmu Irina, Naruto memang seorang _ikemen_."

"Aku juga setuju. Kalian lihat pertama kali Naruto-kun-ku masuk ke sini dan memperkenalkan diri? Senyumannya itu … menghangatkan. Dan tutur bahasanya itu … menenangkan."

" _Ikemen da."_

"Oh iya, apa kalian mendengarkan jawaban Naruto saat Kakashi-sensei menanyainya? Dia memang orang pintar 'kan."

" _Ikemen da."_

"Belum lagi, Naru-kun itu orangnya ramah dan rajin. Lihat saja, meskipun bel istirahat sudah bunyi Naru-kun masih tetap belajar."

" _Ikemen da."_

"Woh lihat Naruto membawa _bento_. Woah cara makan Naruto layaknya seorang raja yang sedang menyantap hidangan spesial."

" _Ikemen da."_

"Yang lebih penting lagi, cara Naruto-kun-ku memakai seragam terlihat lebih rapih dibandingkan kebanyakan laki-laki di sini. Naruto-kun-ku terlihat lebih tampan."

" _Ikemen da."_

"Betul betul, belum lagi Jiraya-sama sang penakluk wanita yang memiliki ketampanan melebihi Naruto."

" _Ikeme-_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

"Ehehehe … aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan kalian. Jadinya aku bermaksud untuk bergabung dengan kalian, boleh?"

"MATI SAJA SANA DASAR JIRAIYA MESUM!"

Hmp! Ada apa ribut-tibut di belakang? Acara makanku jadi terganggu. Tapi biarlah, mungkin mereka sedang main _game_ … sial, suaranya semakin keras. Aku sudah tak tahan! Kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang dan …,

"Aahh~ Naruto-kun-ku melihatku~"

"Bukan! Naruto itu sedang melihatku tahu! Aahh~ Naruto terdiam karena terpesona dengan tubuhku."

Sementara Irina hanya melihat kejadian abnormal itu di pojok kelas dengan _sweetdrop_.

"Yo, lanjutkan permainan kuda-kudaan kalian." Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menyemangati kedua siswi itu dengan senyum simpul. Menurutku mereka sedang main kuda-kudaan bersama siswa yang memiliki rambut putih itu. Sepertinya mereka teman akrab. Aku tak boleh mengganggu mereka, jadinya aku keluar kelas menuju atap untuk menghabiskan _bento_ -ku.

Sementara itu Irina yang melihatku keluar kelas dengan membawa bekalnya mulai mengikutiku tanpa kusadari.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, fiuh …." Gumamku. Seketika aku dapat merasakan angin berhembus menerpa kulit tanku. Sejuk. Itulah yang kurasakan. "Makan siang sambil merasakan sejuknya angin memang yang terbaik. Apalagi makanan ini dibuat ole Nee-san hehe,"

Aku bergegas mencari tempat yang nyaman sekaligus dapat melihat pemandangan kota Kuoh. Kota ini tak seperti Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan menjulang tinggi. Kota Kuoh adalah kota yang dipenuhi taman indahnya. Aku pernah mendengar orang-orang yang berlibur ke Kuoh pada saat musim panas, katanya saat mereka di sana hawa panas yang dirasakan berbeda dengan kota metropolitan lainnya. Hawa di Kuoh lebih sejuk.

"Enak. Makanan buatan Nee-san selalu yang terbaik." Gumamku sambil mengunyah kroket buatan Karin-nee.

"Hee Naru-kun sedang makan sendirian di atap. Apa mungkin Naru-kun tak ingin berbagi dengan yang lainnya?"

Suara ini! "Ohok! Irina-san jangan mengagetkanku seperi itu. Aku hampir saja tersedak." Keluhku. Hawa keberadaan Irina benar-benar tak dapat kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Maaf maaf. Aku hanya penasaran saja ke mana Naru-kun akan pergi. Jadinya aku ikuti hehehe," kata Irina sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Begitu. Lain kali tak boleh mengagetkan seseorang yang sedang makan. Dan juga jangan jadi penguntit!" kataku agak keras.

"Iya iya maaf. Naru-kun, bekalmu kelihatannya enak. Boleh aku coba?" pinta Irina dengan mata berbinar melihat makananku.

Melihat wajah Irina yang seperti itu membuatku luluh. Mana ada laki-laki yang menolak permintaan wanita cantik di depannya 'kan?

"Boleh, ini," kataku sambil memberikan sumpitku pada Irina. Namun gadis itu sepertinya enggan mengambil sumpitku. Aku sedikit heran. "Kenapa?"

"Su-a-pin."

"Tak akan pernah!"

"Ayolah Naru-kun. Aku ingin di cuapin~" rengek Irina manja sambil menggenggam tanganku. Logatnya seperti bayi yang belum lancar bicara. _Shit!_ Benar-benar imut.

"Cuapin cuapin cuapin cuapin cua-"

"Iya iya aku suapin! Tapi hanya kali ini saja."

" _Yatta_! Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya disuapin sama Naru-kun." Kegirangan Irina itulah yang membuatku sebal, sangat sebal.

Dengan berat hati aku menyuapi Irina seperti bayi. Semua sisa makananku habis oleh Irina. Sejujurnya tidak masalah, lagipula aku sudah kenyang. Irina benar-benar menghabiskan makananku tanpa sisa.

"Ah kenyangnya, terima kasih atas makanannya." Kata Irina.

Aku tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. "Gawat! Aku lupa bawa minum!"

"Ahahaha jangan panik seperti itu Naru-kun. Aku sudah membeli minuman. Ini," kulihat Irina menyodorkan _orange juice_ padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Baru kali ini aku melihat kebaikan Irina. Semoga saja dia selalu memperlihatkan kebaikannya, bukan keabnormalannya.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajah kami. Rasanya begitu sejuk di tengah hari yang terik. Apalagi ditambah meminum jus pemberian Irina menambah rasa sejuk kami dalam tubuh. Ah enaknya. Sejak saat itu, kami tak lagi berbicara. Kami berdua menatap ke depan, pusat kota Kuoh. 10 menit berlalu, aku merasakan kepala Irina menyandar di bahuku. Kulihat matanya terpejam dengan wajah damai. Irina sudah tertidur lelap di bahuku. Aku dapat merasakan jelas pipinya yang halus meskipun terhalang oleh seragam sekolah yang kupakai.

"Mungkin tidur sebentar lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa." Gumamku lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Kusenderkan kepalaku di atas kepala Irina. Kini posisi kita saling bertumpuan, menjaga tubuh agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Akhirnya penderitaanku dapat berakhir. Yah meskipun besok aku harus bertahan dari godaan wanita. Aku sekarang ingin cepat pulang! Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memasukkan semua bukuku ke dalam tas.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Naru-kun." Kata Irina lalu pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Sepertinya kecepatanku dalam membereskan buku kalah oleh murid yang lain. Dengan berat hati akulah yang terakhir keluar dari kelas. Kulihat ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku di depan pintu. Oh itu Sona, ketua OSIS.

"Kaichou? Kau sedang menunggu siapa?" sapaku basa basi dan mengubah panggilan Sona. Bagaimanapun aku harus bersikap hormat pada ketua OSIS.

Kulihat Sona menunduk. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa perkataanku membuat dia sakit hati? Tapi perasaanku kata-kataku biasa saja.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menanyaimu tentang klub yang akan kau ikuti." Kata Sona menatap mataku.

"Apakah harus wajib aku mengikuti kegiatan klub?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi ada banyak keuntungan jika Uzumaki-kun mengikuti kegiatan klub."

Yang dikatakan Sona memang benar. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan jika kita mengikuti klub di sekolah. Aku berpikir sebentar, kira-kira klub apa yang cocok denganku? Jika di SMA-ku sebelumnya aku mengikuti klub sepak bola. Hmm, mungkin mengikuti klub yang berbeda akan menambah pengalamanku.

Setelah berpikir sejenak aku telah memutuskan, "Baiklah Kaichou, aku akan mengikuti klub Taekwondo."

"Oh, jadi Uzumaki-kun ingin bergabung dengan OSIS?"

"Hah!? Bukan bukan. Aku ingin mengikuti klub Taekwondo."

Seketika wajah Sona memerah padam karena salah bicara. "Ma-maksudku apa Uzumaki-kun mau bergabung dengan OSIS?" revisinya. Sona terlihat mengharapkan sekali pria di depannya bergabung dengan OSIS.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak bisa memaksamu. Aku akan mengurusnya. Mulai besok Uzumaki-kun sudah bisa mengikuti kegiatan klub Taekwondo." Kata Sona lalu menghampiriku.

Son- Kaichou berdiri sangat dekat denganku. Aku tak tahu apa mau dia. Pandangan kami saling bertemu, wajah kami saling berhadapan. Kulihat perlahan-lahan Kaichou berjinjit. Otomatis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajahku semakin dekat, namun tak sampai bersentuhan. Kaichou terus mengulangi kegiatannya. Dapat kulihat dia sedang berjuang keras menyentuh wajahku. Namun wajah Kaichou tak memperlihatkan apapun, tetap datar.

Setelah bebera saat kemudian, Kaichou berbalik dan meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata. Aku semakin dibuat heran.

'Haah … pada akhirnya aku tak dapat mencium Uzumaki-kun. Badanku terlalu pendek untuk menjangkau bibirnya.' Batin Sona lemas.

Sedangkan denganku … aku masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku diselimuti kebingungan di sore cerah ini.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** _Danshi Koukousei_ : siswa SMA.

Akhirnya bisa di- _publish_ juga. Bagaimana? Bagus? _Main pair_ untuk Naruto adalah Rias, Akeno, dan Sona. Tapi tetap akan diselingi oleh beberapa gadis lainnya seperti Irina. Aku juga akan menyisipkan kisah hidupku sewaktu SMP di _fic_ ini. Ngahah….

Alur cerita _fic_ sudah terbayang sampai tamat. Tenang saja, _fic_ ini tak ada istilah mati ide atau apalah. Kemungkinan besar _fic_ ini tidak akan hiatus kecuali memang ada sesuatu yang penting di dunia nyata. Dan saya akan usahakan _words_ tiap _chapter_ -nya lebih dari 4k.

 _Fic_ ini dikhususkan untuk semua orang (terutama yang jomblo –karena authornya juga seorang jomblo _happy_ ). Yang merasa jomblo mana suaranya! Ayo kita berfantasi ria di _fic_ ini daripada nikung punya orang lain! Ngahah….

Saya pilih sudut pandang orang pertama karena akan menambah penghayatan cerita.

Jika dilihat dari seluruh _fanfic_ yang ada di tiap _fandom_ , memang _fic_ ini masuk dalam kategori _mainstream_. TAPI jika hanya melihat _fandom_ Naruto X DxD pastinya _fic_ ini _anti-mainstream_!

Sekarang masih liburan sekolah. Jadi _review_ sebanyak-banyaknya agar _fic_ ini cepat di _update_!

Terima kasih.

 **Indra Kusuma**


	2. Latihan Taekwondo Bersama Senior Cantik

**Chapter 2: Latihan Taekwondo Bersama Senior Cantik**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_."

Aku sedikit terkejut karena ada yang menjawab salamku. Mungkinkah itu Karin-nee? Ternyata benar, dia sekarang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Tumben Karin-nee pulang lebih cepat," kataku basa-basi.

"Oh soal itu, pekerjaan Nee-san di Rumah Sakit Kuoh sudah selesai. Jadinya Nee-san pulang lebih cepat." Jawab Karin-nee tanpa menatapku. Pandangannya fokus pada makanan yang sedang dimasak.

"Kalau begitu baguslah, aku akan mandi dulu."

"Oke, jangan kelamaan. Makanan sebentar lagi siap."

"Iya."

Aku langsung membersihkan tubuhku di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Apartemen yang disewa- ralat, apartemen yang dibeli oleh Karin-nee memiliki toilet di masing-masing kamar. Jadinya, tak ada kata mengantri toilet di apartemen ini.

Setelah membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku –semoga saja kesialan ikut hilang, aku turun menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah duduk Karin-nee dengan celemek yang masih terpakai di badannya. Aku menyapanya ramah, tak lupa memuji masakannya meski hanya sekedar basa basi –faktanya masakan Karin-nee memang enak, sangat enak.

Bicara soal Nee-san, Uzumaki Karin nama lengkapnya, adalah seorang dokter muda yang berprestasi. Tahun ini umurnya memasuki 22 tahun. Anak tertua di keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki. Banyak bakat yang dimiliki Karin-nee, aku pun merasa seperti tertinggal jauh olehnya. Meski begitu aku tak membenci Karin-nee, justru aku menyayanginya. Tak ada untungnya juga membenci seseorang yang sudah mengurusku dari kecil. Oh satu lagi, Karin-nee masih _single_.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku ke kamar dulu, Nee-san." Kataku.

"Ya. Jangan lupa belajar untuk pelajaran besok, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau itu tenang saja." Balasku dengan cengiran biasa.

Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamarku dan mengurung diri. Sebenarnya ini bukan sifatku, jika aku masih di Konoha mungkin setelah makan malam aku bergegas ke luar rumah dan bermain bersama teman-teman. Seperti itulah kegiatanku sehari-hari bersama teman SMA khusus laki-laki dulu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku masih belum punya teman di kota ini. Rasanya sepi. Aku tak tahu apa lagi kegiatan yang bisa kulakukan selain berdiam diri di kamar. Mengajak Karin-nee bermain? Tidak mungkin. Karin-nee harus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Aku tak mau menyusahkannya.

"Bosan," keluhku yang sudah hampir 1 jam menatap buku pelajaran.

 _Drit drit drit …._

Oh itu suara hpku, pertanda ada _e-mail_ masuk. Kira-kira dari siapa ya?

 _ **Ino**_ _: 'Halloo … Naruto-kun, lama tak bertemu. Kamu baik-baik saja?'_

Aku cukup kaget karena yang mengirim _e-mail_ padaku adalah Yamanaka Ino, temanku waktu SMP. Aku cukup senang Ino mengirimku _e-mail_ , dia adalah salah satu teman wanitaku yang kuanggap NORMAL.

 _ **Naruto:**_ _'Hai juga Ino, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?'_

Aku senyam-senyum sendiri sambil memandang layar _smartphone_ -ku.

 _ **Ino:**_ _'Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Etto … sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan,'_

Bicara? Bicara apa? Aduh, kenapa jantungku dag-dig-dug begini.

 _ **Naruto:**_ _'Bicara apa Ino? Langsung saja, jangan merasa sungkan seperti itu. Kau adalah temanku.'_

Aku mengklik tombol _send_ dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara senang karena ada teman _chat_ dan malu-malu karena Ino sepertinya … ah lupakan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino tak kunjung memberi balasan. Aku berusaha untuk berpikir positif, mungkin saja Ino mengetik _e-mail_ yang panjang. Tak lama kemudian, hpku kembali berbunyi.

 _ **Ino:**_ _'Naruto … etto … ano … a-apa kamu sudah punya pacar?'_

Eh apa? Eh … APA? Ino menanyakan tentang statusku? Mu-mungkinkah Ino ingin berpacaran denganku?

 _ **Naruto:**_ _'Be-belum, memangnya kenapa? A-apa Ino ingin mengajakku pacaran?'_

Sumpah, hatiku jadi berbunga-bunga. Ino adalah gadis cantik dan baik. Dia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya di SMP yang selalu mengerumuniku, pegang-pegang kepalaku, sampai memelukku yang berakibat aku kehilangan oksigen karena sesak. Ughh … itu tak menyenangkan meskipun teman laki-lakiku selalu iri.

 _Drit drit drit …._

Akhirnya setelah penantian lama. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin membacanya. Hatiku semakin berbunga-bunga. Aku membaca _e-mail_ dari Ino dengan teliti.

 _ **Ino:**_ _Pacaran? Ahaha, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memastikan apa Naruto-kun masih jomblo. Kebetulan kalau kamu masih jomblo ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Minggul lalu aku diberi tugas drama yang berperan sebagai jomblo tersakiti. Aku hanya ingin tahu keseharian jomblo yang tersakiti itu bagaimana, perasaannya bagaimana, serta diskriminasi apa yang diterima setiap harinya oleh teman-temanmu. Oh satu lagi, apakah jomblo yang tersakiti pernah berpikiran untuk bunuh diri-_

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

Sejak saat itu, aku tak mau lagi baca kelanjutan _e-mail-_ nya.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, kulihat matahari memancarkan sinarnya tanpa terhalang oleh awan. Tapi menurutku, pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku.

"Sial, suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk. Ini gara-gara Ino. Dasar! Semua wanita memang sama saja, selalu mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa melihat perasaan orang lain di sekitarnya." Gumamku dengan kesal. Bayangkan saja, pertama hatiku dibuat berbunga-bunga, lalu hatiku disakiti bagaikan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum suntik. Itu sangat sakit!

"Haah … sepertinya aku kehilangan semangat untuk sekolah," pasrahku lalu hendak menarik selimut lagi sebelum suara Karin-nee terdengar di telingaku.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun?"

'Bahaya. Jika Nee-san masuk ke kamarku dan aku pura-pura tidur kejadian kemarin akan terulang kembali. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan selain berangkat ke sekolah.' Batinku semakin pasrah menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini.

"Iya Nee-san aku sudah bangun!"

"Kalau begitu segera siap-siap ke sekolah. Nee-san akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

Yang dapat terakhir kulakukan hanya berdoa pada Tuhan agar mendatangkan kenikmatan, bukan kesialan.

Pagiku berjalan seperti biasa, mandi-sarapan-berangkat sekolah. Jarak antara apartemenku dan sekolah cukup jauh sehingga aku perlu menaiki kereta agar tidak terlambat. Apartemen yang kutempati cukup dekat dari stasiun. Hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 5 menit maka sudah sampai.

Aku menaiki kereta yang berhenti di depanku. Duduk di bangku yang kosong lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dan _headset_ dari tasku. Aku memasang _headset_ di kedua telingaku dan kuputarkan lagu kesukaanku yang selama ini selalu kudengar saat hendak pergi ke sekolah. Kebiasaanku ini dimulai sejak pertama kali masuk SMP. Selama 4 tahun lebih ini aku hanya pernah mendengarkan 1 lagu. Sebuah lagu yang liriknya persis seperti yang pernah kualami dulu.

Perjalanan memakai kereta perlu waktu 6 menit untuk mencapai stasiun berikutnya. Waktu yang pas karena kebetulan lagu yang selalu kudengar durasinya 5 menit lebih. Jadi saat kereta sampai maka lagu yang kudengar pun selesai.

Saat sudah sampai di stasiun, aku perlu jalan kaki selama 15 menit untuk sampai di gerbang SMA Kuoh. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, tepat di depan gerbang SMA Kuoh yang terbuka lebar. Sungguh jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Aku segera masuk ke kelasku dengan tergesa-gesa seperti siswa yang belum mengerjakan PR-nya.

" _Ohayou,_ " sapaku ramah saat memasuki kelas. Beberapa murid penjawab sapaanku dan sisanya sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing.

" _Ohayou,_ Uzumaki-san. Kamu datang cukup cepat hari ini," balas seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku paling depan baris ke 2.

"Ayame-san … 'kan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Takut salah orang.

"Iya."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

"Tanya apa Uzumaki-san?"

"Begini, apa kamu pernah pendapatkan hukuman dari Mei-sensei karena tidak bisa menjelaskan pelajaran yang sebelumnya belum diajarkan?" tanyaku karena teringat perkataan Irina kemarin.

"Hukuman? Mei-sensei tidak pernah memberi hukuman pada murid yang tidak bisa menjelaskan pelajaran barunya. Beliau hanya menyuruh kami untuk belajar bab selanjutnya sebelum diterangkan." Jawab Ayame yang membuatku terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

AKU DITIPU!

Dan pelajaran pertama pun dimulai dengan hatiku yang sudah sangat kesal pada perempuan di sampingku ini. Perempuan yang kemarin berhasil menipuku dengan tampang memelas dan mulut yang pintar.

* * *

Sekolahku hari ini berakhir pukul 3 sore. Aku cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukuku. Hari ini adalah latihan pertamaku di klub Taekwondo. Kulihat Sona Kaichou sudah berdiri di depan pintu, menungguku sambil menggenggam selembaran.

Aku menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, "Kaichou, ada apa?"

"Uzumaki-kun, aku ke sini hanya ingin memberikanmu ini," Kaichou menyodorkan selembaran yang dipegangnya padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan membaca selembaran itu, "Oh, formulir pendaftaran klub Taekwondo rupanya,"

Kaichou mengangguk, "Uzumaki-kun tinggal menandatanganinya saja lalu serahkan pada guru pembimbing klub Taekwondo agar bisa diakui sebagai anggota resmi."

"Terima kasih Kaichou, aku sangat terbantu dengan kebaikanmu." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

Muka Kaichou terlihat memerah. Pandangan yang sebelumnya ditujukan padaku mulai fokus pada arah lain, seperti tak mau menatapku. "Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu karena masih ada pekerjaan OSIS yang harus kuselesaikan. Semoga Uzumaki-kun dapat bahagia di sekolah ini." kata Kaichou yang langsung meninggalkanku pergi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu." Gumamku memikirkan perkataan terakhir Kaichou. Akupun meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang klub Taekwondo yang berada di dekat lapangan olahraga.

"Jadi di sini," aku menatap bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar di depanku. Aku membaca plang yang bertuliskan 'Klub Taekwondo' dengan di samping kanannya terdapat lambang orang yang sedang menendang ke atas.

Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Ada jawaban dari dalam yang menyuruhku masuk. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu. Kuedarkan pandangan, melihat beberapa puluh orang sedang duduk sambil memandang seorang sensei di depan mereka. Dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat siapa sensei itu.

"Kalau tak salah kau yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto 'kan? Orang yang direkomendasikan oleh Sona Sistri." Tanya sang sensei sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Benar. Saya datang ke sini untuk mengikuti klub Taekwondo, Guy-sensei." Kataku tegas.

"Perkataan yang bagus seperti biasanya, Naruto-kun." Guy-sensei terlihat mengacungkan jempol kanannya, membuat anak didiknya terheran-heran. Mereka pasti memikirkan apa hubungan kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja. Naruto-kun cepat ganti pakaianmu! Ruang ganti pria berada di sebelah kanan." Perintah Guy-sensei.

"Baik. Tapi aku belum memiliki seragam Taekwondo. Aku hanya membawa baju olahraga sekolah."

"Tak apa."

Aku langsung mengganti pakaianku dengan cepat. Tak mau mereka menunggu. Setelah itu Guy-sensei menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Respon yang kudapat bisa dikategorikan normal, baik dari kaum laki-laki maupun kaum wanita. Ya Tuhan aku sangat bersyukur di klub Taekwondo tidak ada jenis wanita seperti Irina. Mereka semua adalah wanita normal yang tak tergila-gila pada pria tampan sepertiku. Mereka menganggapku biasa-biasa saja! Aku sangat bersyukur pada-Mu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, aku dan Naruto-kun terlihat akrab karena anakku dulu adalah teman SMP Naruto-kun." Jelas Guy-sensei. Raut wajah para murid menandakan mereka mengerti, tidak keheranan seperti tadi. "Sekarang kalian pergi ke lapang dan lakukan pemanasan seperti biasa!"

Kompak para murid keluar dengan teratur dan langsung membuat 3 barisan sesuai tingkatan kelas. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri paling belakang di barisan kelas 1 karena tidak enak seseorang yang baru sepertiku berdiri di depan. Kulihat Guy-sensei berdiri menghadap kami sambil ditemani beberapa orang yang memakai sabuk hitam. Sepertinya mereka adalah para pelatih. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu orang yang berdiri sejajar dengan Guy-sensei adalah wanita muda. Mungkin dia masih bersekolah.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang hubunganku dengan Guy-sensei. Dulu sewaktu SMP, aku memiliki teman bernama Rock Lee, dia adalah anak Guy-sensei. Aku akrab dengan Lee yang memiliki sifat mudah bergaul sepertiku. Guy-sensei adalah guru olahragaku saat di SMP. Tapi entah kenapa beliau bisa mengajar di SMA Kuoh yang jelas-jelas jaraknya cukup jauh dari kota Tokyo. Mungkinkah Lee juga bersekolah di sini?

"Berdoa dimulai!" kata Guy-sensei.

Aku mengikuti gerakan doa khas Taekwondo. Setelah berdoa dan memberikan salam hormat, kami semua mulai melakukan pemanasan. Pemanasan dalam dunia Taekwondo tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemanasan seperti olahraga biasa. Hanya perbedaannya di pemanasan Taekwondo ditambahkan beberapa gerakan kaki, seperti menendang dan mengangkat kaki setinggi-tingginya sesuai kemampuan individu.

Fiuhh … cukup lelah juga karena gerakan pemanasannya banyak.

Setelah pemanasan selesai, dimulailah latihan yang sesungguhnya. Semua murid kembali berbaris dan menghadap Guy-sensei serta 3 orang lainnya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan mengajar anak kelas 3. Akeno, kau kutugaskan untuk mengajarkan Naruto-kun dasar-dasar Taekwondo. Sisanya mengajar seperti biasa! _nici._ "

" _Yee!"_ seluruh murid bersorak penuh semangat.

Mereka berpisah mengikuti guru masing-masing. Kulihat seorang wanita muda yang sudah memakai sabuk hitam menghampiriku dengan senyuman.

"Salam kenal, namaku Himejima Akeno. Mohon kerja samanya." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri dengan suara merdunya.

Aku sempat terkagum sebentar lalu buru-buru membungkukkan diri sambil mengucapkan namaku. "Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bimbingannya Akeno-sensei."

"Ara ara nfufufu~ kamu laki-laki yang energik rupanya. Ikuti aku, kita mulai latihannya."

"Baik!"

Aku mengikuti ke mana Akeno-sensei berjalan. Rupanya Akeno-sensei menuju sisi barat lapangan yang sepi. Dia mengatakan tempat ini bagus untuk latihan bagi pemula tunggal sepertiku. Tempat ini sepi dari teriakan murid-murid lainnya yang berada di seberang sana.

"Baiklah, untuk pertama-tama jangan panggil aku Akeno-sensei." Tegasnya yang membuatku heran. Bukannya umum untuk memanggil sensei pada seorang guru?

"Lalu aku harus memanggil dengan sebutan apa?"

"Panggil aku _Sabeum_. _Sabeum_ adalah sebutan untuk pelatih yang memiliki tingkat DAN 1-3." Kata Akeno-sense- ups … maksudku Akeno-sabeum.

"Ano … Sabeum, apa itu DAN?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos. Aku benar-benar tak tahu menahu tentang Taekwondo.

"DAN adalah tinggkatan strip bagi sabuk hitam. Lihat sabuk hitamku yang memiliki 1 strip, itu artinya aku berada di tingkat DAN 2."

Selanjutnya, Akeno-sabeum menjelaskan seluruh _basic_ Taekwondo. Mulai dari tingkatan sabuk putih hingga hitam sampai nama-nama teknik. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti saja. Mungkin sekarang adalah hari keberuntunganku karena dapat dilatih pribadi oleh Akeno-sabeum yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik. Bukan hanya 1 hari saja, melainkan untuk beberapa waktu sampai aku dapat menguasai teknik-teknik dasar.

"Sekarang aku akan memperlihatkan beberapa teknik dasar padamu. Sebelum itu bantu aku mengambil _sand-sack_ di ruang klub." Kata Akeno-sabeum.

"Baiklah."

Kami berdua pergi menuju ruang klub untuk mengambil peralatan. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa itu _sand-sack_. Apakah sejenis dengan samsak tinju?

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, kami akhirnya sampai di ruang klub dan langsung memasuki gudang yang ada di belakang. Ruang klub Taekwondo terbilang cukup luas dengan beberapa ruangan seperti kamar ganti pria-wanita, toilet, gudang, dan ruang berkumpul –kadang dipakai untuk _sparring_. SMA Kuoh selalu memfasilitasi lebih pada klub yang memberikan banyak penghargaan. Contohnya klub Taekwondo, Basket, Sepak Bola, Voli, Kendo, dan Tenis. Para klub itu selalu mengikuti kejuaraan dan meraih kemenangan. Berbeda dengan klub lainnya yang bertujuan untuk mengisi waktu sepulang sekolah dan mengembangkan diri.

"Bantu aku mengangkat itu." Kata Akeno-sabeum sambil menunjuk sebuah benda mirip seperti … SAMSAK? Jadi benar itu samsak?

"Tak masalah." Kataku santai menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

Kami berdua menggotong samsak itu dengan Akeno-sabeum yang berada di depan. Mengangkat samsak ini bersama sudah berat apalagi kalau sendirian? Aku tak bohong, samsak ini memang berat. Kuyakin beratnya lebih dari 30 kg. Aku lihat gadis di depanku tak kesulitan membawanya, seperti sudah biasa. Akeno-sabeum memang terbaik!

Dan sampailah kami di tempat semula, sisi lapangan yang dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun. Aku melemaskan pinggangku yang pegal setelah menurunkan samsat itu. Tenagaku cukup terkuras.

"Ara ara~ baru segitu saja Naruto-kun sudah kelelahan nfufufuf~," kata Akeno-sabeum mengejekku dengan nada yang dibuat sensual. Itu membuatku sedikit malu dan merinding disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bantu aku mengaitkan samsak ini di batang pohon itu." Kulihat gadis itu menunjuk batang pohon yang berada tepat di atasnya. Jaraknya cukup jauh sehingga harus dilakukan berdua.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Akeno-sabeum?"

"Gendong aku,"

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Gendong? _Well_ , untuk ukuran orang yang baru bertemu ini sudah melebihi batas. Berdasarkan pengalamanku, seorang wanita apalagi wanita cantik tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pada pria yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi bantuan ini berupa gendongan. Normalnya wanita itu meminta bantuan pada orang yang lebih dikenalnya. Kejadian itu pernah terjadi sewaktu aku masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Yakin?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku hanya memintamu untuk menggendoku karena jika aku sendiri tidak akan sampai. Aku harus mengaitkan rantai samsak ini ke batang itu."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi ini membuatku gugup. Beberapa ingatan burukku tentang wanita mulai berputar di otak. Terlebih aku juga tidak enak karena banyak yang melihat. Tapi saat kulihat wajah Akeno-sabeum yang berharap penuh maka aku pun mengikuti perintahnya.

Aku berdiri di depan Akeno-sabeum lalu berjongkok. Beberapa saat kemudian kedua bahuku terasa berat karena pahanya.

"Tahan samsaknya sampai aku selesai mengaitkan rantai." Kata Akeno-sabeum. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil samsak itu dan berdiri.

Berat badan Akeno-sabeum terasa ringan seperti bukan seorang atlet saja. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah aku mulai merasakan pegal di kedua lenganku karena menahan samsak itu agar tidak jatuh sekaligus menahan kaki Akeno-sabeum agar dia tidak jatuh juga.

Jujur, aku sedikit terkejut setelah tanganku bersentuhan dengan kaki Akeno-sabeum yang terasa lembut. Kupikir semua atlet Taekwondo memiliki kulit kaki yang keras. Kemarin aku sempat melihat beberapa video demonstrasi Taekwondo di internet. Mereka semua pasti memiliki kaki kuat dan keras seperti baja. Aku sangat terkagum saat salah satu atlet Taekwondo menghancurkan 6 lapis papan yang tebalnya 3 cm menggunakan kaki telanjang.

Terakhir, aku berpikir bahwa Akeno-sabeum tidak sekuat para atlet lainnya hanya karena kakinya yang lembut.

"Sudah selesai, turunkan aku!" kata Akeno-sabeum yang sempat-sempatnya mengelus rambutku.

Waktunya menunjukkan teknik-teknik dasar. Akeno-sabeum menyuruhku duduk di depannya dan memperhatikan gerakannya. Pertama-tama dia menjelaskan kuda-kuda dasar sebelum mengeluarkan teknik tendangan. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Selanjutnya, Akeno-sabeum memperagakan teknik dasar. Dia membuat gerakan tendangan lambat agar aku paham. Dalam Taekwondo tidak boleh asal tendang saja. Ada beberapa _step_ yang harus diikuti dalam satu teknik dan Akeno-sabeum menjelaskan semua ini dengan rinci.

"Kamu mengerti, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus, sekarang aku akan memperlihatkanmu tendangan aslinya."

Akeno-sabeum membuat kuda-kuda yang kokoh. Pandangannya lurus pada samsak. Katanya dia akan memperlihatkan teknik tendangan menyamping arah kepala atau atas. Akeno-sabeum memulai tendangannya dan … BAAM! Nyaliku langsung menciut saat samsak yang dia tendang bergerak sekitar 50 derajat dari titik awal dan setelahnya mengayun beberapa kali sampai berhenti. Bayangkan, seseorang yang bisa membuat samsak seberat 30 kg bergerak sekitar 50 derajat hanya dalam 1 kali tendangan. Dan hebatnya lagi, dia adalah seorang wanita.

Tarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan Akeno-sabeum itu tidak kuat. Kenyataannya dia sangat kuat!

"Sekarang aku ingin melihat Naruto-kun menendang. Targetku hari ini adalah Naruto-kun harus menguasai minimal 1 teknik dasar, atau tidak … nfufufu." Kata Akeno-sabeum dengan tawa khasnya yang membuatku berkeringat dingin.

Oh sial, di balik wajah sayu cantiknya terdapat segudang kesadisan yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" kataku bernafas lega karena latihan hari ini berakhir.

"Nfufufu~ aku kagum padamu Naruto-kun, kau bisa menguasai 1 teknik dasar hanya dalam 1 hari. Naruto-kun membuatku bangga sebagai seorang guru." Kata Akeno-sabeum.

Kami sekarang sedang berjalan menuju murid lainnya untuk melakukan upacara penutupan.

"Sampai bertemu dilatihan berikutnya." Kata Akeno-sabeum lalu memisahkan diri menuju Guy-sensei dan yang lainnya.

Setelah upacara penutupan yang diisi kata-kata singkat dari Guy-sensei dan diakhiri dengan doa, kami semua langsung menuju ruang klub untuk ganti pakaian. Kulihat para pelatih tidak masuk ke ruang klub melainkan berbincang seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

15 menit kemudian aku sudah selesai ganti baju. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena tidak ada kegiatan lain di sekolah. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Guy-sensei saat hendak meninggalkan ruang klub Taekwondo.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan latihan pertamamu?" tanya Guy-sensei.

"Menyenangkan meskipun sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi aku semakin tertarik untuk belajar ilmu bela diri Taekwondo." Jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk membeli seragam Taekwondo secepatnya. Atau kau bisa memesan langsung padaku."

"Ah tidak terima kasih. Aku akan membelinya sendiri Guy-sensei."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan ingat, saat latihan jangan panggil aku Guy-sensei. Kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan nama panggilan untuk para pelatih."

"Ya. Saya sudah tahu, _Sabeum Nim_."

"Hahaha … rupanya kau sudah banyak diajari oleh Akeno ya, itu bagus. Dan 1 hal lagi, latihan Taekwondo diadakan 3 kali dalam 1 minggu, yaitu hari Senin-Rabu-Sabtu. Ingat itu baik-baik dan jangan sampai lupa!"

"Tenang saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Rock Lee sekolah di sini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Anak itu masih belajar di Tokyo. Kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi aku pamit ke ruang klub dulu. Sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya, Naruto-kun."

Guy-sensei meninggalkanku pergi, setelah terdiam beberapa saat aku lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke luar sekolah. Di koridor utama aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sona Kaichou. Katanya dia juga akan pulang. Setelah kami menyimpan kembali _uwabaki_ di loker masing-masing, jadilah sekarang aku keluar sekolah bersama Kaichou.

"Uzumaki-kun terlihat lelah sekali," kata Sona Kaichou yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahku.

"Ya. Tapi ini sudah biasa, jadi Kaichou tak perlu khawatir." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Gumam Sona Kaichou lalu mengambil sebotol air putih dari tasnya dan diberikan padaku. "Ini untukmu."

Aku sempat tercengang Sona Kaichou bisa perhatian seperti ini. Biasanya wanita berwajah datar sering tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Kebetulan aku juga masih haus, tapi aku tidak enak menerima pemberian Kaichou. Alasannya bagaimana ya … entahlah tapi aku merasa tidak enak saja.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya Kaichou, tapi aku tak dapat menerima itu karena tak mau merepotkanmu." Tolakku halus sambil memasang wajah meyakinkan.

"Hal seperti ini tidak merepotkanku. Jadi terimalah, Uzumaki-kun." Kata Kaichou dengan wajah memelas.

"Y-ya … kalau kau memaksa maka aku akan menerimanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih Kaichou." Kataku sambil menerima pemberiannya. Aku membuka tutup botolnya lalu kuminum.

"Sama-sama." Sona Kaichou terlihat senang karena air pemberiannya diterima bahkan sampai diminum di depan matanya. "Kalau mau aku bisa saja memberikanmu air minum setiap Uzumaki-kun selesai latihan." Kata Kaichou malu-malu. Mukanya dia palingkan ke arah lain.

"Kalau itu aku tak bisa menerimanya karena itu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Dan aku tidak suka yang berlebihan." Tolakku yang kini memasang wajah tegas. Tanda aku benar-benar tidak suka diberi perhatian yang berlebih seperti itu.

Oke, bagi sebagian orang khususnya yang hanya melihat saja memang akan terasa menyenangkan diberi perhatian seperti itu. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya 'si penerima perhatian' akan merasa tidak enak dan sudah merepotkan orang lain. Lama-kelamaan dia akan merasa bersalah. Itulah yang membuatku tidak suka diberi perhatian berlebih.

Kaichou yang terkejut mendengar perkataan tegasku seketika menunduk. Aku tak tahu raut wajah apa yang ditunjukkannya karena terhalang oleh poninya. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin perkataanku terlalu berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku terlalu berlebih seperti tadi."

"Tidak. Uzumaki-kun tidak harus meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah memaksakan egoku. Maafkan aku Uzumaki-kun." Sona Kaichou lalu menunduk.

Merepotkan, aku jadi salah tingkah. Perasaanku juga campur aduk. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalahku jadi semakin besar. Akhirnya aku hanya menerima ucapan maaf dari Kaichou.

'Oh jadi Uzumaki-kun tidak suka perhatian yang berlebih ya … yosh! sudah kusimpan baik-baik di otakku.' Batin Sona menyeringai tipis dalam hatinya.

"Ka-kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Kataku yang masih gugup. Kami sekarang sudah berada jauh di luar sekolah. Hampir sampai di stasiun.

"Uzumaki-kun, apa kamu besok ada acara?" tanya Kaichou tiba-tiba.

Hmm … besok hari Minggu. Tak ada jadwal sekolah. Biasanya aku selalu main bersama teman-temanku. Tapi sekarang aku masih belum punya teman. Jadi … aku tak ada acara- ah lupa! Aku harus segera membeli seragam Taekwondo!

"Ada," jawabku singkat.

"Apa itu?"

"Rencananya aku akan membeli seragam Taekwondo … tapi aku belum mengenal betul kota ini dan tak tahu di mana toko olahraga."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menemanimu membeli seragam Taekwondo sambil mengenalkan padamu lebih jauh tentang kota ini." Tawar Kaichou tiba-tiba.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyaku yang mulai kembali merasa tidak enak. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan Kaichou.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu."

Aku menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kaichou. Pertama, aku tak terlalu hafal betul tentang kota ini. Kedua, Kaichou adalah warga asli Kuoh yang pastinya hafal betul segala hal di kota ini. Ketiga, jika seandainya aku menolak tawaran Kaichou dan meminta Karin-nee untuk menemaniku maka … ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tak mau merepotkan Karin-nee. Lagipula Karin-nee adalah seorang dokter yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menerima panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit saat hari liburnya, terlebih Karin-nee juga sepertinya belum tahu banyak tentang kota ini. Keempat … aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek di sampingku.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Sona Kaichou atas tawarannya." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Tak masalah. Jadi … kita akan jadian di mana?" tanya Kaichou.

Aku berhenti sesaat, otakku merespon ada kesalahan di perkataan Kaichou. "Jadian apanya?"

Kulihat wajah Kaichou langsung memerah padam. "Eh … a-ah ma-maksudku kita janjian di mana Uzumaki-kun?"

"Oh janjian … hm, aku tak tahu tempat-tempat di kota ini. Kalau begitu kita janjian di stasiun saja jam 10, bagaimana?" usulku. Stasiun adalah satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu. Sumpah sampai sekarang aku hanya tahu jalan dari apartemen ke sekolah. Jadinya memilih tempat stasiun adalah yang terbaik.

"Baiklah. Lagipula rumahku dekat dengan stasiun." Kulihat Kaichou tak keberatan dengan usulku.

Perbincangan kami terputus sampai sana. Sona Kaichou mengantarkanku sampai stasiun. Kami berpisah saat kereta yang membawaku mulai melaju. Kulihat gadis itu terus melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis meskipun kereta yang kunaiki ini telah pergi dari stasiun. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihat Kaichou meskipun kereta sudah meninggalkan stasiun? Karena jalur keretanya berbelok, tidak lurus sehingga aku masih sempat melihat gadis mungil ketua OSIS dari balik jendela.

Hidupku hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Tidak ada kesialan yang kudapat dari makhluk bernama wanita. Sebaliknya, aku mendapatkan keberuntungan dari mereka.

Kembali ke stasiun, Sona yang masih setia tersenyum menatap kereta yang sudah hilang di belokan membatin, 'Akhirnya, aku bisa kencan dengan Naruto-kun. Tak sia-sia aku menguping pembicaraan antara Naruto-kun dan Guy-sensei tadi.'

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Kamus dadakan:_

-Nici= Sekian

-Yee= Ya

-Sabeum Nim= Sebutan untuk pelatih yang memiliki tingkat DAN 4-6

 **AN:** Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena telah mem- _favs, follow,_ dan _review_.

 _Well,_ membayangkan Akeno yang memakai seragam Taekwondo dengan sabuk hitam rasanya gimana gitu, yang pasti cocok dan mantap! Ngahah ….

Untuk humor di awalan _chapter_ saya terinspirasi dari postingan salah satu akun di Instagram. Mungkin kalian sudah banyak yang tahu atau pernah mengalaminya secara langsung? Hayoo ngaku yang pernah ngalami siapa?!

Humor di chapter ini tak terlalu banyak. Disesuaikan dengan lawan main Naruto saja. Jika karakternya seperti Irina tentu banyak, beda dengan Sona atau Akeno.

Soal musik yang selalu Naruto dengarkan, itu adalah _clue_ untuk alur di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya.

Balasan _reviews anonym:_

 **Key: Apa di sini ada iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh?** Tidak. Harap baca warning sebelum isi cerita agar tidak kebingungan.

 **Kamvang:** _ **Pair-**_ **nya bisa tidak gak pakai Akeno sama Rias, karena sudah mainstream.** _Sorry_ , ini sudah jadi keputusan yang tak bisa diganggu-gugat. Oke, saya memang menyadari _pair_ ini _mainstream._ Tapi, saya akan buat alur yang _anti-mainstream. And thanks_ buat sarannya.

Yang _review_ pakai akun sudah saya balas lewat _PM._

Jangan lupa _review_ yang banyak ya!

 **Indra Kusuma**


End file.
